


Sunkissed & Roses

by AGabz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: A drabble about Akko waking up earlier for once.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sunkissed & Roses

Atsuko Kagari definitely doesn’t like waking up early but if it meant waking up to a pretty face every day then maybe it isn’t too bad.

Laid next to her was her wife, the one and only Diana Cavendish. Still peacefully sleeping, beautiful with her sunkissed face as the morning shines through the blinds.

The brunette admires the sight, gently tucking a few strands of hair behind the blonde’s ear as she softly smiles in her sleep, Akko’s heart slowly warming at the sight of it.

Though as much as she wants to cuddle more with her wife in bed, she has something special planned. Something that goes by the lines of roses and breakfast in bed.


End file.
